<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477412">Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Betrayal, Character Study, Clones, Corruption, Dimension Travel, Drama, Evil, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Lies, Manipulation, Parallel Universes, Revelations, Sadism, Scheming, Science Fiction, Shock, Transformation, Tricksters, Trolling, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector: He’s the best villain and greatest troll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral &amp; Tsukumo Yuuma, No Romantic Relationship(s), Shingetsu Rei &amp; Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma &amp; Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masquerade</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Vector: best villain and greatest troll.</p>
<hr/><p>Guess who’s the Evil 1? Ta-da-daa! BARIARPHOSE! It’s me! Vector!</p><p>Limited Barian’s Force? The V Cards? They were all a trap to win your easily won trust! It was so fun, playing friendship games with you! You, eating up the stupid drivel I fed you! I’m so baaaad!</p><p>Salamander, Undine, Gnome, Sylph…The hilarious look of denial at my vain betrayal while you run towards your thinning Deck!</p><p>No sneer this refreshing, witnessing an overly convoluted stunt come together.</p><p>No pain that smarts in the stomach harder than the horror you’re as naïve and gullible as I intended, eh Yuma-kun?</p><p>My master key plan:</p><p>“I” kidnap your precious Shingetsu, and you follow “me” straight to the dimensional shipyard Sargasso to save him.</p><p>“I” step on your fallen friend, and you cry…scream…mourn <em>my</em> dead body!</p><p>The Ranked-Down clone from before explodes to let the true moon shine and enlighten the shadows.</p><p>Uhahahahahahaha! The shocking truth! Your shining guardian was an umbral impostor all along! Dr. Faker’s possessor and the bomber of Earth, masquerading as a clumsy transfer student!</p><p>It’s <em>glorious</em> those dumb fools Durbe and Mizael didn’t have a clue what I was up to either!</p><p>You did it exactly how I figured you would. Moved to my every ask and expectation. Good job, Officer Yuma! You susceptible puppet! Here’s a present: some cursed magician’s rings and damage for your effort!</p><p>Judge me a devil. I thrive on it. I am the sly king of trolls!</p><p>Lies and trickery are a rampant mirage. The chimera’s perishing gloom.</p><p>Chaos, the burglar of memory. The breaker of your bond with Astral.</p><p>Dark plunder.</p><p>YUUUUMA! YUMAD?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>